markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor characters
Minor characters is a list of characters with only bit roles. Some are only mentioned. Mist * Mako - Hazo's Jonin-sensei before his defection.Chapter 4 * Kazuhiro - Mari's uncle, deceased at her hand. He committed sexual abuse against her.Interlude: Heartbreaker * Usami - Infiltration specialist who taught Mari. * Captain Ayanami - Individual with wind, lighting, and water element.Chapter 12.1 * Sumie - Keiko's sensei in the logistic and support division. She was in a genjustu when she was killed by Shikigami. Swamp All ninjas mentioned in this section are probably deceased, having been taken out by Momochi Zabuza and his group of hunter-nins if they haven't already died. * Shenzi - Killed Fukuma before the swamp. * Fukuma - Killed by Shenzi before the swamp. * Akabane Izumi - A jonin who was guarding the left flank of the fleeing mist ninjas before dying to an alligator attack. * Morobuni - A chunin who was pulled in by innocent looking reeds. Genin tried to cut off the reeds but it was too late. He bled out. * Fu - a medic-nin who died to a lilly pad despite extra protective details. * Hotaru - an apprentice of Fu.Chapter 1 * Shirogane - Ordered by Inoue Mari to store materials obtained by Kurosawa Hazō's team before chapter 4. * Yamaguchi - Lead a genin team on scouting. Found a smokeless wood that made Shikigami happy. * Shinra - Lead a genin team to do scouting and hunting. When they were stopped by a sentry, they realized that Misaka was missing. * Misaka - A genin who went missing on Team Shinra's scouting and hunting mission in chapter 4. * Shirogane - A genin who been asked by Mari to store some stuff.Clarification on Swamp-nins by EgaleJarl * Shinagawa - Quartermaster who been hospitalized. * Maehara - Acting quartermaster after Shinagawa been hospitalized. * Ueda - A chūnin built like an oxcartChapter 1.1: Pillow Talk * Saito Kaho - chūnin, lover of Ueda * Uchida - Lead a genin team that successfully scouted nearby village * Hisakawa - Lead a genin team that beat a mobile vegetable monsterChapter 7: Distant Thunder * Takanaki - a snoring chūnin Town Near the Swamp * Suzuki Yumiko - Leader of the town guard who greeted Hazo's group and purchased meat from them.Chapter 5 * Koizumi - Owns an apothecary. * Yukimura - Blacksmith. Asked the team to catch some steelback. Steelback has enough irons in it that Yukimura could work it. Iron * Tanaka Mariko - A woman who managed to figure out that Hazo and his team are ninja and that Hazo under his henge is just a teenager. Chapter 11 Tea * Okanao - postmaster/scribe who is the quest giver for the summoning scroll. He is part of Jiraiya's spy network. * Ui Isas - Beast Lord of legend. Said to have killed six dragons of the sea, and defeated bandit chef Sen's and his army from Noodle. The title of 'beast lord' probably referred to the summoning contract he held, misinterpreted as 'animal familiars' or 'nature magic'. * Akio - Apprentice of Ui Isas. Took the summoning scroll to found a new village.Chapter 33 Leaf * Eiichi - a taxman who skimmed off the Daimyo's revenue, causing him to almost be executed, but he was rescued by the Daimyo's wife. Whatever he is involved in with Daimyo's wife, it is liable to get him executed, and according to Eiichi, in new unheard ways, should the Daimyo find out.Chapter 267.3 * Inuzuka Gaku - A jonin of the Inuzuka clan. He was one of few survivor of the Battle of Nagi Island. Mari charmed him by giving a death gift for his dog, which few acknowledged as casualties.Chapter 265 * Inuzuka Mie - Gaku's aunt and a Leaf jōnin who died fending off chakra beast from a village. Mari used the story about Mie to get closer to Gaku. References Category:Characters